Spirited Away: Chihiro's Return
by Junna
Summary: Haku dreams of Chihiro's return to the Spirit World even as the Spirit World is in turmoil after Chihiro's first visit. Chihiro is the only one who could set it to rights. How can she do it? Will Spirit World ever be the same? DISCONTINUED
1. A New Hope

Disclaimer: I do _not _own any of these characters. Well, maybe for one. I repeat once again I do not own the _original_ characters of this tale and oh, I copyright my own made-up character. (Kyoko©)

**Chapter 1: A New Hope**

Haku stood unmoving into the middle of the bridge. His deep green eyes shone wondrously as he stared into the riverbed. It has been three months since Chihiro's return to the human world. Even though he was free from Yubaba's control, he was still under the contract he signed the day he came to Yubaba to become her apprentice.

[Haku's Memory

"_What! You want to leave? Oh, that should not be a problem since you still have another six years before your contract expires. In that duration, you still have to be my... apprentice no matter what," said Yubaba as she stormed off to see her baby, Bou. "And I _mean_ no matter what."_

_Haku bowed his head in respect. His heart was on fire and he tried hard to control his range. His eyes glowed meaningfully. _

[Present Time

Haku walked away from the bridge, heading towards Aburaya. The smell of steam and food filled his senses with both happiness and dread.

"How long do I still have to be here before I return to my river, my home and…Chihiro," he thought to himself. His twinkling eyes began to fade as he entered the elevator. As the elevator's door closed, he placed his forehead onto the cool wall.

"What is this feeling I feel now," he thought as he placed his hand over his chest. "I just don't know. Kamaji said... No, it cannot be..."

The elevator door re-opened to reveal a quite landing, dark and full of solitude. Haku headed for his own room. His mind was in a conflict as he entered his white, bare room. He headed towards the room's balcony over looking a dry riverbed. He placed his hands on the railing gripping it tight as if the balcony would crumble under his weight.

"Only one person can help me with this."

Haku stood deathly still as he watched Yubaba transform. Yubaba's eyes flashed angrily at Haku as if never to forgive him. Haku bowed his head impassively even as the green heads stacked themselves on top of one another.

"I will be back by sunset as usual. You do not how much money I have lost because of that insolent girl," muttered Yubaba, as she took off alone, from the balcony. Haku raised his head watching Yubaba fly out of sight. His heart burned with sudden anger at Yubaba's remark of Chihiro. He closed the windows silently before looking back at the stacked green heads. He remembered what he wanted to do this morning.

"Zeniba..." he thought as he transformed into a white dragon. He flew out from Aburaya from a ventilation shaft. He shivered slightly as the blast of the cold morning air greeted him. He did not have much time – he was tired from staying awake all night as always – he quickly flew away towards Zeniba's cottage.

Zeniba's cottage was a homely yet dark place. The swamp was no fit place for anyone to live except perhaps witches. He turned as he landed and his feet touched the ground softy, alerting Zeniba inside. No-Face opened the door revealing Haku in his human form. His face was vacant yet it betrayed a sort of eagerness in its taut lines. Haku might as well been walking to the gallows from the way he looked.

"Oh, Haku. I do hope you came here only to visit," said Zeniba cheerfully.

Haku smiled weakly at the reminder of what he had done.

"Yes, I have come to visit," he continued. "And I want to talk about something else too,"

"Yes, yes. Come, sit down and we can talk," Zeniba gestured towards a winged armchair near her. "No-Face, could you please make us some tea."

No-Face turned towards the kitchen. He took out a teabag from one of Zeniba's wooden containers, turning now and then to hear what they were talking about.

"I want to leave Aburaya. I wish to return to my world," Haku stopped and looked at Zeniba straight in the eye. "I wish to be who I once was and…"

"Yes," said Zeniba with a smile.

"Well, Chihiro."

No-Face poured out endless streams of teabags before Zeniba could stop him. Haku smiled, slightly bemused with the by-play.

"That should not be a problem," said Zeniba as she briskly poured the teabags back into the container No-Face magically produced in his hands. "Unless, you're willing to help me in doing so."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can only grant one of your wishes. The others are still up to my sister," said Zeniba as No-Face handed her a cup of steaming hot tea. He handed a cup of tea to Haku before retiring to a dark corner of the living room

"Oh,"

"I can bring Chihiro back here," Haku's eyes brightened at once. "She can move freely back and forth from this world to hers on one condition."

"Anything..." said Haku breathlessly.

"I need an apprentice. A _human_, apprentice."

"A human can't just wander into the Spirit World without anyone noticing," said Haku as his face fell. He sank back into the armchair. "I don't know how are you going to do that."

"That's where you come in," said Zeniba as she stirred her tea.

"What?"

"Bring her to me in the morning as Yubaba leaves. Better still; bring her straight to me once she passed between the gates."

"Wait, did you say, 'her'?"

"Yes, I did. I can sense a human child who longs to go through that tunnel and find what at the end of it. Keep close watch over the tunnel. She will burst through it one of these days."

"Then?"

"Stop her from turning into a pig before she comes here," sighed Zeniba heavily.

"I will do it," said Haku with a determined note in her voice.

"Just don't let Yubaba catch her. She would be happy to have another 'Sen' in the household."

Haku stood up immediately. He nodded at Zeniba as a sign of respect and understanding. He wrenched open the wooden door and soared off into the sky, returning to Aburaya.

"Be careful! Yubaba would know if a human had entered the Spirit World," called Zeniba after Haku.

A young girl aged around ten years old, stood in front of a dark building holding a basketful of herbs. Her left hand rested upon a grinning boulder directly in front of the dark building. Her shoulder length, silvery hair eerily matches her bright green left eye and turquoise coloured right eye. Her legs began to tremble as they tried to take her into the dark building.

"Kyoko, come back here! How many times do I have to tell you not to go over there! It's dangerous," came the harsh voice of a woman directly behind Kyoko. The woman wore a priestess like dress and held a basketful of odd assortments of things including a few sticks with her.

"Yes, Aunt Yu. I know," replied Kyoko softly. She tore her eyes away from the building with much difficulty and walked fast in her aunt's wake.

"I _will_ be back," she thought to herself.


	2. Memory Lost

Disclaimer: Err... well you know the drill. The original characters don't belong to me bla bla bla... you know the rest. Thank you for those who have reviewed the last chapter, love you all...

**Chapter 2: Memory Lost**

Summer was clearly in the air. The birds were singing, gardens were painted in breathtaking colours of blues, greens and yellows and the air had begun to warm considerably. Summer is always the most favourite time of year for Chihiro. She loved to go into the surrounding forest near her home and imagine that she was in another place, far from home.

Chihiro, now sixteen, still makes her routine visits to the forest. Today, she brought a basket full of snacks and odd assortments of books and embroidery with her into the forest. She wore an ankle-length, white cotton skirt with a bright red T-shirt. She had tied her brown hair with her favourite purple hair band. The forest seemed to greet her as she moved deeper and deeper into its heart when she finally reached to a clearing. A flat, mossy green stone dominated the very centre of the clearing while the profusion of colours surrounded it. Chihiro broke into a smile as she flopped down on the ground beside the stone.

"Just as I left it," said Chihiro to herself. Her eyes shone with sheer happiness as she said that. She took out a book and began to read silently. The wind swept her brown hair behind her ears and made her feel cool amidst the stifling heat of the afternoon sun.

Chihiro was so absorbed in her book, she didn't even notice a young girl who stood opposite her, watching silently. The girl had a flowing, knee-length ebony black hair with a white streak of hair on her left side and she had tied her hair in a high ponytail. She wore a bright green, thin cotton robe, which was slashed on the shoulders, revealing another layer of violet fabric underneath. The sleeves were elongated and looked rather limp. She wore a pair of trousers of the same colour and a black sash was tied around her waist. She merely leaned on a tree next to her and watched Chihiro as if she was a precious jewel that would disappear if she blinked.

Suddenly, a rustle in the bush - southeast of Chihiro - alerted both of them. Chihiro slowly turned to see what it was. She didn't even notice anyone or anything else near her. A hoarse grunt alerted every nerve in Chihiro's body.

"There is no way that, that thing is... well," she thought to herself as she hastily stowed her book inside the basket. She had known about the wild animals that live in the forest some time back but they had never disturbed her before - she sees no reason why they should now. She stood and slowly backed away from the clearing while keeping an eye on the rustling bush just in case it _really_ was dangerous. The air fairly crackled as Chihiro continued to back away, never once looking back to see an unknown girl standing near her, tense and waiting.

"Nice, whatever you are, you don't want to harm me now do you?" said Chihiro. Her voice trembled and wavered as the animal continued to advance.

"Chihiro, run," thought Chihiro to herself.

The largest boar that Chihiro had ever seen came into sight. A maniacal glint in its eye showed it was no gentle giant anymore. Instead, it squealed loudly and stamped its hooves on the soft ground, ready to charge. The boar shook its ivory white tusks that gleamed dangerously in the sunlight.

Chihiro took another step backwards before breaking into a run. At the precise moment she turned, the unknown girl stepped into view. Her stance was clearly nonchalant at the threat of a dangerous boar. Chihiro stopped in her tracks and cried to her.

"Run!"

"_No_," came the reply.

"Why don't you want to run away for?"

The girl had completely ignored Chihiro's outburst with a reason. Chihiro's eyes widen in fear as she saw the large bulk of the boar charge towards her. She tried to move her legs but they were paralysed in fear. Chihiro closed her eyes and prayed silently in her heart.

Chihiro heard a soft sound that of a sword slicing the air. The boar squealed in pain. The ground shook as it took to the ground. Chihiro opened one of her eyes to see the girl - who was kneeling on one knee - pulling out a dagger and plunged it straight into the boar's heart in one smooth movement. The boar shrieked once again and disappeared into thin air. Chihiro froze as she saw the boar vanish. She tried to look for an explanation from girl, but the girl kept her head bowed.

After a few agonizing minutes, Chihiro could feel the feeling in her legs slowly returning. She slowly stood up and crept away from the clearing.

"Go, if want to feel a boar's tusk puncturing your heart," said the girl in a soft tone.

Chihiro froze. She slowly turned to face the girl.

"What do you mean...who are you?" asked Chihiro rapidly.

"My name is Airun, and the boar that I just killed wasn't of this world," she replied with a hint of fear in her voice. She turned slowly to look at Chihiro with accusing eyes."They are here because of you."

"Well, _Airun_, then I am the boar's mother," said Chihiro incredulously.

Airun broke into a smile. She stood up and turned to Chihiro.

"You'll be singing another tune once you remember what happened six years ago," said Airun softly; she was clearly holding her temper in check.

"Well, what about six years ago," asked Chihiro quickly as she saw Airun advancing towards her. "I just _moved_ here six years ago."

"Please say that you will come with me to the Spirit World, willingly," she cracked her fingers at the last word. "If not...ah, well."

A feeling of déjà vu swept fast over Chihiro's senses as Airun mentioned the name 'Spirit World'. She could not bring herself to believe Airun, but the quiet and blunt words that came tumbling out of her mouth seems convincing enough.

"But my mother, my friends, they would worry if I suddenly..." Chihiro's words were cut off as Airun placed a finger on her lips, her nose only inches apart from Chihiro's own.

"Hush, say you will go and all will be taken care of sufficiently," said Airun in a hushed tone.

_"Like I will,"_ thought Chihiro viciously.

"So, what will it be?"

"No," said Chihiro defiantly. She had suddenly noticed Airun's odd yet rather intimidating mismatched eyes.

"Then, I apologize for any _inconvenience_," whispered Airun in her ears.

A sudden flash of green appears before her eyes when suddenly, everything went black as the night. Chihiro's mind spun around senseless She could distinctly feel her self being caught by slender arms as she fell through the pitch-black sky. No memory exists to Chihiro after a few moments...

The faint smell of tea wafted up Chihiro's nose. She sniffed hard and snapped her eyes open, only to be greeted with a masked figure staring back at her. Chihiro lets out and agonizing scream as the masked creature sidled away from her. She sat up immediately and began to look around wildly.

"Come now. No-Face means no harm. He's just too happy to see you," came a pleasant voice behind Chihiro.

Chihiro turned around uncertainly. She received the shock of her life to see an amazingly oversized (to Chihiro, of course), old woman in a blue dress. She had a beak-like nose that made her look menacing. Yet, the twinkle in her eyes somehow managed to help Chihiro choke down her scream - just barely.

"Yes, young Kyoko did warn me about you being a nervous wreck once you wake up," said the old woman briskly, placing a tray on top of a table in the process.

"Where...Kyoko?" said Chihiro in a puzzled tone.

"Yes, Kyoko. My apprentice. She doesn't live here anymore just so she could guard my secret."

"Well, I, err... Airun..." Chihiro's voice trailed off as she looked around the room, slowly.

The fact that she was no longer in the forest finally sunk into her. Her hands gripped the eiderdown that covered her knee. Everything in this place looked vaguely familiar - even the odd residents.

"Where am I?" she asked meekly.

The old woman smiled brightly. She held out a cup of tea towards Chihiro. No-Face seem to be all over the place, first he was standing on an armchair, the next he was stooping over a smoking cauldron.

"I don't expect for you to remember right away but maybe you might need a few hints. My name is Zeniba," she smiled. "And that's No-Face. Mind. He loves to pop up unexpectedly."

Chihiro felt an odd sensation of recognition when the old woman introduced herself as Zeniba.

"Thank you," said Chihiro politely as she took the cup of tea from Zeniba.

"I apologize on behalf of Kyoko for your minor neck injury. She didn't mean to be too hard on you but she said you were hard to convince."

She tried to move her shoulders and neck but only succeeded in making it hurt more. She suddenly noticed a plain white curtain next to her. She pulled back the fabric to see a black sky, scattered with immense jewels that twinkle now and then, bedazzling Chihiro's eyes. She had never seen anything as beautiful as this in her life.

"I hope you could make yourself right at home," came Zeniba's quiet voice.

Chihiro nodded silently. She was still puzzling over who was this 'Kyoko' Zeniba had mentioned. 'Kyoko' seemed familiar yet still unknown.

No-Face placed a blue dress next to Chihiro. He gazed at Chihiro from her side before disappearing into thin air. Chihiro turned just in time to see him vanish.

"This is going to be a _long_ night," she thought to herself.

Drowsiness began to steal around her just as soon as she finished her tea. Chihiro sank back onto the surface of the mattress and began to dream almost immediately. Zeniba covered Chihiro with the eiderdown. She kissed her forehead lightly before turning to leave.

"Sleep well, child. May your lost memories return to help us."


	3. Fear and The Fallen

Disclaimer: Err… well you know the drill. The _original_ characters don't belong to me bla bla bla… you know the rest. Thank you for those who have reviewed the last chapter, love you all…

**Chapter 3: Fear and The Fallen**

The summer festival in Aburaya was underway. The sounds of merriment and laughter filled the air. Haku sat on the banister, high above the Great Hall of Aburaya, watching the stage performance from the corner of his eyes.

Though he seemed to be alert and wary, Haku's mind was actually wandering away from Aburaya, to the Human World. He smiled as she thought how grown up Chihiro must be. His eyes narrowed when he saw the koto musician leaving the stage with a flourish.

"Airun's sixteen by human years," he thought as the hint of green appeared into his line of sight.

He grinned imagining how beautiful his beloved Chihiro will be. He had taken the trouble of growing in a human body, which had both its advantages and disadvantages, mesmerised by how the passing years changed it. He leaned back against the wooden pillar behind him, smiling.

"Having a good summer, brother," said a cheery voice.

Haku stiffened as a soft kiss was pressed upon his cheek. He blushed considerably as he stared at Airun who was leaning against the banister, her bony arms folded across the wooden structure. She wore her favourite green dress in favour of the festival, not to mention in favour of the evening's worker's performance.

"I've told you a thousand times. I'm not your brother," he snapped when he finally found his voice back.

"It's a night of merriment, brother. Surely, you won't dampen the mood by being disgruntled all night," she replied soothingly.

Haku glared at Airun, feeling utterly annoyed. Even her usual way of putting words in a _very_ polite manner was annoying him thoroughly. Airun smiled softly, a dimple peeking from her right cheek. She turns her attention towards the orchestra below, on the stage. Raking her left hand through her bound hair, she released the bun revealing a streak of white running down the left part of her hair.

"I would if you keep getting on my nerves. Besides, you are talking to _Master_ Haku," replied Haku harshly.

Airun grinned wider. She retied her hair in a more comfortable ponytail. Her eyes shone with anticipation, a hint of blankness graced the back of her eyes. She studied Haku's face, which grew darker with each passing second.

"Pray tell me brother, how long have I lived in this charming abode."

"_Charming_," sputtered Haku. "I'd rather call it suffocating."

"So, it is."

"Three," snapped Haku.

"Come again?"

"You keep asking me the same question every night," said Haku, exasperated. "Furthermore, you've been here for three – nearly full – years and not _even_ once do you remember what happened the day before or even the hour before."

"Do I?" asked Airun quizzically.

"What?" barked Haku.

"Do I forget things as easily as you say I do?"

"You most certainly do," mumbled Haku under his breath.

Airun stared back blankly. She cocked her head to one side to another and continued to stare.

"Stop doing that," said Haku, bemused.

"What were we talking about, dear brother?"

Haku rolled his eyes and leaned back. She was driving him mad without her own knowledge. Yet, in the farthest reaches of his mind, he could still remember the stark white figure that had boldly struck him from under his chin, swift and painful. The same figure that was driving him mad now in green robes and expressionless, mismatched eyes.

"Go," quipped Haku.

Airun blinked once and turned on her heels. It was amazing to him that the very same girl could both obedient and stubborn at the same time. He watched her lithe form disappear from sight before drifting into his usual daydreams - of Chihiro.

* * *

The eerie stillness around Aburaya began to dissipate as a cloud of dust burst into the sky. Screams sounded just after the explosion. Series of energy balls flew out in random order. 

Haku's sight was obscured by the alarming amount of dust. His robes caught fire as a stray energy ball grazed his shoulder. Lin suddenly came out of nowhere and poured warm, herbal scented water all over him.

"Master Haku," gasped Lin.

"Hold him down!" shrieked Yubaba over the din.

Following her voice, Haku plunged into the thick dust, ignoring Lin who was rooted to her spot, muttering apologies rapidly. Almost immediately, Haku encountered an octopus-like arm, lashing everything within its reach. The octopus spirit was out of control.

Haku jumped to the side. Instantly, he casts a freezing spell upon the arm.

"Haku!" cried Yubaba in anger.

Haku turned around, somewhat dazed, as Yubaba shoved a long, carved sword into his hands.

"Put that somewhere _he_," Yubaba jerked her head in the direction of the thrashing octopus spirit. "Won't be able to see. The tunnel would be a good idea. Damned drunk," she added.

Haku turned on his heels and transformed into a white dragon, the sword clenched between his teeth. The air was infinitely colder as he escaped the heady fumes in Aburaya as the storm clouds gathered above him.

Haku flew downwards as he neared the tunnel entrance. He dropped to the ground, in human form, and ran towards the dark opening. The gathering darkness made the entrance look even more intimidating. Haku laid the sword by the entrance. Suddenly, he was knocked down, forcefully, to the ground. Haku groaned as his head struck the ground, hard.

"Sorry!" shrieked a small voice.

Haku raised his head and encountered the most astonishing eyes he had ever seen. Mismatched and shining with unshed tears.

* * *

"Haku, wake up!"

Haku's mind jerked back into the present. He opened his eyes.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming," he whispered as he saw the same mismatched and shiny eyes he had dreamed of.

"Should I slap you or a nice, hard pinch," suggested Airun, her right arm raised in eagerness.

"All right, I'm awake," said Haku with a groan.

Haku looked around seeing the workers busy clearing up the debris of the night's festival. He slid off the banister onto the gallery and made his way towards the lift. Haku watched Airun glide across the corridor effortlessly, balancing a pile of used plates on her arms, when a sudden blast resounded outside Aburaya.

"Not again," thought Haku as he turned himself into a white dragon and flew out of an open window.

A roar of laughter echoed across the bridge. The pigs had burst out of their pens. A dark red magical wall surrounding them turned every one of the pigs back into humans as they passed through.

"Stop them!" screamed Yubaba as she casts a spell to counter the other one.

Haku flew across the grounds, rounding up the escapee. A flash of bright light flashed across his nose, barely missing him. Haku roared and shot a stream of fire from his mouth towards the attacker.

A patch eyed man stood at the bank of the dry riverbed. He dodged Haku's flame and shot another bright light. Haku dropped down to the ground  in human form  and ran towards the man, dodging the bright lights as he ran. Before Haku could reach him, the man staggered backwards with a ringing crack – Kamaji's web caught three escapees at once.

Haku shook his head and dodged another attack by the man. The man guffawed loudly as he swung a long knife straight towards Haku's neck when he saw Haku standing within reach. Haku blew a spell that struck true on the man's face as he bend backwards to avoid the knife. The man froze and keeled over, rigid as a board. A mob of Aburaya workers ran past Haku, straight into the dark forest.

* * *

Haku scanned the forest from the sky. His eyes trained to peer into the darkness. A flash of pink caught his attention, followed by a dark shade of brown with a patch of white. Grunting with impatience, Haku started to descend towards the ground. Dawn was slowly approaching; he knew it was hopeless to continue for the search for the rest of the escapees.

* * *

All of this started with a minor argument between Yubaba and a high court god, a year after Chihiro's visit. He wanted to know how could a mere human could come here and return without even single scratch. The kind River God tried to defend that the human child was innocent and would never remember anything. Haku, too, defended Chihiro but he was shunned because he was a dragon without a river – considered lowly by the gods.

That was when they began to send watchers out in the Human World forest that protected their domain. The watchers reported back saying that Chihiro kept coming to the forest and came dangerously close to the entrance. They became more and more vigilant. They tried to destroy Aburaya for some unknown plans of their own. First, by taking away the most valuable asset to Aburaya – the food.

But Haku knew a secret about another human girl who had come into the Spirit Realm and is now staying with Zeniba as her apprentice. A deal he struck with Zeniba in return for Chihiro to return to the Spirit World. She would be a very strong sorceress by now under the constant watch of Zeniba.

* * *

Haku stood on the highest ledge scanning the crowd of Aburaya workers assembled before him. He gave them a cold look before nodding curtly, signalling the end of their hopeless search. The crowd began to disband and trudge slowly up the small hill leading to Aburaya away from the dark forest, grumbling.

"He's getting even more bold by each day," muttered Haku to himself.

Haku watched them trek up the hill when a sudden realization struck him. There were only two spots green amidst the flowing sea of pink before him. His eyes narrowed sharply.

"Don't tell me she's lost _again_," he muttered under his breath.

Haku flew toward the highest floor of Aburaya. Yubaba was kissing her toddler son, Bou, goodbye and throwing her cloak around her, when Haku drifted in smoothly inside the room. Yubaba threw him a scathing look he had become used to over the years. Yet, today there was a hint of loathing and anxiousness in those eyes. Haku bowed deeply as she swept past him.

"When that _girl_ came here I thought I've seen the worst days of running Aburaya in my life," said Yubaba in a concise manner. "I guess, no, I _know_ I'm wrong."

Yubaba threw her cloak around her before continuing, "And find that useless companion of Bou's. If not for the fact that she's the only one that could put Bou to sleep in the morning, I would have sacked her a long time ago, contract or no contract."

Yubaba soared out the window at the last word, with the woman-faced bird fluttering after her. Haku looked up and closed the window silently. He turned round to see three green heads stacking on top of each other. Haku flashed a warning look and walked out of the room in grudging anger.

The lift opened suddenly just as Haku reached out to press the button. Haku raised an eyebrow as the doors slide open. Airun stepped out of the lift looking flustered and irritated. Her left cheek was surprisingly red. She pushed Haku to the side, muttering, and swept up the corridor towards the many doors, when the doors itself crashed open. Airun shrunk back reflexively. Bou came out slammed open the door into the corridor.

"Ka!" shrieked Bou.

Bou grabbed Airun by her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace. Haku couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud. He stopped short as he saw Airun's face flushed with a deeper shade of red. A cracking sound came from Airun as Bou hugged her closer like a rag doll; her hair all was over the place as it loosened from its bonds.

"Bou…enough…hugs…for…_to_…today," gasped Airun while trying to pry herself out of Bou's grasp.

"Ka, err, sorry," said Bou as he released Airun, literally dropping her to the ground.

"That was not amusing, _Master_ Haku," said Airun, directing her sneer towards Haku.

Haku smirked and turned to press the lift button. To his surprise, the doors were still open and yet, suspiciously empty. Haku glanced at Airun apprehensively as he stepped into the lift. Airun was still on the floor, pressing the left side of her chest.

The lift doors closed silently. Haku pressed the button to his floor. He yawned hugely when a blue cloth caught his attention, drawing his eyes towards the lone figure at the far end of the lift. Haku choked in disbelief and surprise.

"Chihiro!" said Haku hoarsely.

-

Hem… sorry if all of you have been waiting long. My exams lasted until the 14th of October and I was grounded (again) till Eid ul Fitr (Eid Mubarak) so… haven't got the chance to write until then… So, please forgive me… Those who had reviewed my last chapter, I thank you very much. I'll continue writing until I get to the end………… .:Jess:.


	4. Questions without answers

Disclaimer: Err… well you know the drill. The original characters don't belong to me bla bla bla… you know the rest. Thank you for those who have reviewed the last chapter, love you all…

**Chapter 4: Questions…without answers**

Airun staggered slightly as the sudden blast resounded outside Aburaya. The plates in her hands swayed dangerously. She moved left and right to avoid the plates from falling. Her face was splattered with a red sauce as a bowl tilted slightly towards her face.

"THAT was annoying," thought Airun as she stomped down the corridor towards the kitchen – her face artfully smeared.

The kitchen and the hot springs were in an uproar. Airun was shoved to and fro as she forced herself into the kitchen carrying the stack of plates. Just as she placed the stack inside the washing tub, Airun was carried away by the flow of the workers moving towards the doors of Aburaya.

Airun tried to hold on to something but in the end she gave up and let herself carried towards the open air. A tremendous squeal and a hard shove dropped Airun off the bridge.

"Stop them!" cried Yubaba's voice over the din.

A small splash, that was hardly audible over the chaos, sounded as Airun dived into the cold river under the bridge. Dripping wet and fairly miserable, she saw Kamaji shooting a string of web towards a small group of escapees.

"Kamaji! Kamaji!" cried Airun as she stood up – dripping wet.

Airun stood stock still as a ethereal voice invaded her senses.

"Kyoko…" came a woman's voice.

Airun turned at the sound of the voice. Her eyes lit with an odd flame of determination and mischief. The corners of her mouth lifted a little as she moved towards the railway.

"Kyoko…come," repeated the voice.

Airun ran towards the railways in liquid motion.

"Flight!" she cried.

A burst of silver light engulfed her. Her feet are now stepping on air as she began to levitate. Her pupils dilated, her nose grew longer and beak-like, her arms grew feathery, talons replaced her feet, she grew smaller and smaller until she finally turned into a silver falcon. The speed of her transformation was in an instant though it takes more and a few words to describe it. Airun took flight across the sky towards the swamp.

* * *

Chihiro sat on an armchair across Zeniba. She fiddled with her thumb while Zeniba continued with her knitting. Time and again she would look out the window into the night sky. Chihiro felt both nervous and puzzled. She didn't see the point why she had to stay here in this cottage. No Face kept disappearing and reappearing in odd places driving Chihiro to the bink of insanity.

"Hmm…" said Zeniba suddenly, her attention still on her knitting. "So, another uproar now…"

Zeniba stood up and walked towards the open window. Chihiro stood up, curious about what Zeniba was about to do. Zeniba placed a hand out of the window and blew a spell as the wind carried it towards the island-like outline in the distance.

"Kyoko, hear me," said Zeniba in a commanding tone. "Kyoko, come."

Chihiro waited for something exciting to happen. Instead, Zeniba turned away from the window and pointed towards a kettle that promptly filled itself with water and placed itself onto the stove. No Face reappeared in front of Chihiro.

"Stop it," said Chihiro, exasperated. "What happened? Why are you all silent? Why isn't anyone telling me what is happening?"

"So, the ice of Chihiro has finally melted," said Zeniba in a pleasant voice. "Now, that is the little girl that I remember six years ago."

Chihiro was shocked beyond words. She knew she had been rude but this…this woman knowing her six years ago was…impossible. No Face carried a tray of cakes and sweets towards the table. He began to set the table with four cups and saucers. He sidled towards the kettle watching as the steam began to come out of the spout.

"What…"

Chihiro's words were cut short by Zeniba's reproving glance.

"She will be here in a few moments. She's never late before."

Chihiro sank back into an armchair when a cursory knock on the front door, made her nearly jump out of her skin. No Face glide across the room towards the door.

"Chihiro, go and greet our friend… my apprentice," said Zeniba in her usual pleasant voice.

The doors swung open to reveal a tall figure in green robes with platinum blonde hair. Chihiro gasped as she recognized the figure exceedingly well. She marched towards the door almost immediately.

"Good Evening, Zeniba," she said. "Evening, No Face and…"

Her words were cut short as Chihiro dealt a ringing slap across her left cheek. Chihiro's hand rose to strike again. Airun caught her hand easily.

"Once is enough, thank you," she grimaced.

"You…your name is…is…"

"Airun, yes," her words cut cleanly across Chihiro's. "Yet, my real name is Kyoko. A name I was born with and still keep from Yubaba's discovery."

Airun/Kyoko's grip on Chihiro's hand was like vice. Chihiro tried to pry her hand from Kyoko's grip.

"Come, we have no time," said Kyoko.

"Not…until…you tell…me…what's happening," gasped Chihiro.

"Nigihayama Kohaku Nushi," quipped Kyoko.

"Wha…Pardon me! Let go!" cried Chihiro.

"Nigihayama Kohaku Nushi," repeated Kyoko, her grip began to loosen considerably.

"Ni..Nigihayama Kohaku N…Nushi," Chihiro stopped struggling as the name struck her like a blow to the chest. "Nigihayama Kohaku Nushi."

"Yes,"

"Haku…Haku… What happened to him? How do you know his name? Wh…wha…"

"You were the only human that remained human while you were here." Said Kyoko seriously. "You returned to the Human World with at least a distant memory. You know where you are. You know why you're here. So, help us."

"What about you? You're human right?"

"Heh, no. I was born here."

"Here?"

"I was carried off into the human world because my mother didn't want me to be a deity too."

"But…then you're here,"

"Yes, as Zeniba's apprentice. A witch. As my birthright, a deity."

Chihiro watched Kyoko with a puzzled expression. Kyoko smiled weakly before she crossed the room towards the table. Kyoko's eyes widen at the array of cakes and sweets on the table. She promptly sat down and began to fill her plate with cake.

"How is Yubaba these days, Kyoko?" asked Zeniba as she poured herself some tea. Zeniba had watched the scene between Chihiro and Kyoko pensively. She was right to raise Kyoko to be her apprentice. Even though she was raised with absolutely no clue of the existence of another world. A decade of her life was wasted as a priestess's heir.

"Yubaba? Oh, she's fine," – she placed a sweet in between her slice of cake – "As vindictive as ever. Bou's growing up very fine though."

Chihiro felt exasperated. She wanted to meet Haku again – now that she remembered him – and besides, Kyoko said there was no time. Her face grew red and she promptly pushed the sweet filled cake away from Kyoko's mouth.

"That was uncalled for," said Kyoko surprised.

"You said…you said we had no time to waste!" said Chihiro indignantly.

Kyoko looked at Chihiro's face and then towards Zeniba's face. Sighing, she left her cake on the plate. She took her cup of tea and drained it in one gulp.

"Fine by me. Lets go."

Kyoko took Chihiro's arm and whisked her outside. Kyoko hauled Chihiro into her arms and sped towards the railway.

"This will take hours but it's easier than flying with a passenger," explained Kyoko when Chihiro gasped in surprise.

"Where are we going?" yelled Chihiro as the speeding wind deafened her.

Kyoko smiled and turned away. She wasn't going to say anything. Her strong arms carried Chihiro over the lines towards Aburaya. Her hair, which was platinum blond after her transformation, slowly returned to normal.

--------------------------------

P/s: Okay, sue me. It took about a year to get ONE measly chapter up… Okay, really, really sorry but after one thing and another…Writing my fanfic came as a minor priority the past months (cause it was school days)… now, rejoice, I have time to write for tis the holidays… Well, I won't be able to upload another chapter until the week after 3rd November cause…I'll be celebrating Eid Mubarak…Anyway…R&R please


	5. Seen and Unseen

**Disclaimer**: Err… well you know the drill. The original characters don't belong to me bla bla bla… you know the rest. Thank you for those who have reviewed the last chapter, love you all…

**Chapter 5: Seen and Unseen**

Haku stood stock-still facing Chihiro. Chihiro stared in return. Her blue garb swayed slightly as the lift shuddered in its descent. Haku tried to speak. His mouth opened and closed several times, unable to make a sound.

"Mm…Hello, Haku," said Chihiro timidly.

She blushed slightly. The lift shuddered once again – this time to a halt. Haku shook his head and pulled Chihiro into a sudden embrace. Chihiro gasped slightly as she felt Haku's arms circling her.

Time stopped for both of them. After six years of parting, Haku and Chihiro felt once again the same feeling they had for each other. Haku closed his eyes and breathed in Chihiro's scent. Chihiro rested her head onto Haku's chest. They stood together like that until they eventually broke apart.

"Chihiro…you remembered," said Haku in astonishment.

"I…I didn't," replied Chihiro. "Ai…Kyoko reminded me. She seemed like a very strict person."

"Kyoko…" Haku paused for a moment. He knew that by passing the gates a normal human being like Chihiro would forget everything that happened on the other side. Everything would seem like a dream. He continued with a smile.

"Come. Lets go to my room. Tea? Or maybe chocolate?"

Chihiro smiled.

"Yes, please."

The lift doors opened slowly, permitting Haku and Chihiro through its portal. Haku felt that he needed a long talk with Chihiro. He wanted to know much. What happened after she passed through the gates between the two worlds? Did she remember anything? Importantly, how did she come here again? A glint of the light caught his eye. The band that was Zeniba's gift was encircling Chihiro's wrist. So, Chihiro did remember something. He pulled Chihiro's wrist gently towards an intricately carved door.

"Welcome to my humble abode," said Haku as he pushed open the heavy doors.

Chihiro gasped in delight. The moning sun was streaming through the open windows. The breeze ruffled her hair slightly. She wanted to dance and laugh in joy. She had never felt this way since – forever.

A small movement alerted Haku. He turned around. Coming face to face with the one an only, Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor would have stood a head and a half taller than Haku when he stood. Yet now, as he sat on the high backed chair, he looked just the same height as Haku. He had cold grey eyes that seemed to bore straight into one's soul. His almond brown eyebrows were sharply shaped. His pale mouth curled into a grin. His pointy nose pointed menacingly towards Haku. His long black, professionally tied hair hung over his broad shoulders in a cool manner. He had his left hand closed upon a black silk fan under his chin while his right hand stirred a steaming cup of tea. The Inquisitor's robes were made out of black silk trimmed with white and ivory lining. He sat lazily in his seat.

"Good evening…I'm sorry…good morning, Master Haku," his cool, clear voice whispered to Haku.

"Morning," quipped Haku.

"Now…now…there's no need to get angry with me," he paused. "Unless of course you have some reason to do so."

The Inquisitor's eyes narrowed down and his lips wavered – his expression stern and grave almost bored.

"Unless you have something that isn't supposed to be here. For instance," – he pointed at Chihiro with his fan – "That."

Haku glanced at Chihiro. She was looking curiously at the Inquisitor, oblivious for the fact that she could be in danger if she had faced him alone. A sudden movement caught Haku's attention. He whirled around to see the end of the Inquisitor's robes flapping out of sight. Chihiro's muffled voice rang in his ear as he turned to see that she had disappeared. The lift sang as Haku ran towards the doors.

"I don't believe this."

He turned himself into a white dragon and flew through an open window. He slipped through an airshaft stopped in front of Yubaba's fireplace. The lift sang once again just as Yubaba crashed through the French windows.

Airun lifted the curtains leading to Bou's nursery anxiously. Bou had just fallen asleep and she did not want anything to disturb him. Her eyes widened as the main doors flattened at the next second. The Inquisitor swept towards the middle of the room with Chihiro behind him. She craned her neck trying her best to hear their conversation.

"Good morning, Yubaba. I trust that you are up to this conversation?" said the Inquisitor in polished tones.

"I don't remember inviting you to disturb me," replied Yubaba as she threw her cloak off her shoulders.

Yubaba's eyes were smouldering pair of fire. Her stance was cautious and wary. She didn't like the Inquisitor and she showed it, literally.

"Lets get straight to the point, shall we," – he shoved Chihiro in front of him – " This is the human girl that we have been keeping a close watch for years. How did she get here and how did she managed to _kill_ one of our people _single_ handed?"

The Inquisitor forced Chihiro to face him.

"Looking into these eyes I do not believe I'm looking into a killer's eyes. You know, little one, the penalty for death of another is…" – Chihiro squirmed in his grasp – "Death."

"You cannot kill her. She's just a human child. Force her back towards the other side and she'll forget everything," said Yubaba in an angry tone. "I know a human child who went back to he world with her mother and father. They never returned. Not now, not ever."

"Are you blind woman," – the Inquisitor forced Chihiro to turn around once again – "This _is_ the child that defied you six years ago."

Yubaba's mouth fell open. Chihiro tried to pry the Inquisito's hands off her shoulder and avoiding Yubaba's gaze at the same time. Haku kept his silence but he was eyeing the Inquisitor carefully just in case he tried to kill Chihiro without so much as a warning.

"Well, then, this is Chihiro I presume," said Yubaba softly.

"Y…Yes, I am," replied Chihiro.

Yubaba felt her pride and security fall away like the leaves in autumn. Chihiro had returned and currently standing in front of her. Yet, she looked very different to Yubaba. The Inquisitor smiled menacingly. His right hand crept towards Chihiro's neck

"And, as promised by yourself and the high Council, I presume she will be turned into a pig. Yet, it seems that she's still," – he paused dramatically – "Human,"

"What's more she was the one who disturbed the security of the gate by returning to her world six years ago. As you know, Yubaba, that we found you guilty for that but now, the trespasser has returned willingly. I'll forget the fact that you killed…"

"I didn't," Chihiro bit out.

"My colleague. I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I didn't kill your colleague. Someone else did it," said Chihiro.

Chihiro's initial fear towards the Inquisitor melted away. She felt more and moe annoyed with him everytime.

"Who is this little murderer, Chihiro?" asked the Inquisitor in an oily tone.

"I…I…I don't know her name," stammered Chihiro.

"Her?" said the Inquisitor questioningly.

"Look! Let go of me and I'll keep my mouth quiet about the Spirit World," said Chihiro trying her best to change the subject.

"Oh, no…no…no…no…little one. First, we'll banish you straight towards the centre of the Spirit World or even better, kill you. Then, as you are connected with Aburaya, Aburaya will be left to be dust. Last of all, we'll close the gate between the worlds. By burning Aburaya to cinders, the demand on constant supplies for pigs should cease," explained the Inquisitor in one breath.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" spluttered Chihiro in shock.

"High Council's orders," said the Inquisitor simply.

"Couldn't you…make up a truce between Aburaya and this High Council?" asked Chihiro slowly.

"Well," said the Inquisitor thoughtfully. "If there is anything to agree upon…"

"Aburaya…"said Chihiro suddenly. "You can agree upon Aburaya. Aburaya will be the prize for a tournament."

"Tournament?" said the Inquisitor.

"A tournament in the name of Aburaya's honour and the High Council's decision to destroy Aburaya. If the High Council wins, you can do whatever you want with Aburaya but if Aburaya win, they will keep Aburaya."

"In addition to yourself, Chihiro," said Yubaba suddenly.

"Wh…What!" exclaimed Chihiro

"It seems that you were the one that started this feud and you should be the one to end it. By giving you up as a prize, you can redeem yourself from the wrong you committed six years ago and I can return an old hand to Aburaya."

Chihiro fell silent. She looked at Haku, trying to find the courage and the solace she needed. Haku smiled encouragingly but his eyes glinted with tears. He didn't want to lose Chihiro. Not again after six years. Chihiro closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She opened her eyes and said.

"Fine, it's a deal."

The Inquisitor grinned and turned away. He was satisfied the way things had turned up. Sabotaging Aburaya had been a waste of time and money. This way, things will do easier. He turned facing the group once again.

"I will set the terms and conditions of this tournament. Await my letter in two days."

He swept passed the door and disappeared. Chihiro fell to the ground. Haku caught her by the arms just before she fell.

"I made a promise to return you to your home six years ago and I mean to keep it," said Yubaba as she gathered her cloak.

"I don't remember you doing that, Yubaba," said Haku.

"I never break a contract easily, boy."

Haku watched Yubaba fly out of the window. He pulled Chihiro close to him as he tried to comfort her.

----------

_((Two days later))_

The hubbub in the main hall grew louder and louder. The workers were assembled there to hear the terms and conditions of the upcoming tournament between Aburaya and the High Council. A large figure in blue took to the centre stage. The hubbub began to die down and eventually silence ruled the hall. Yubaba swept towards the centre and began to address her workers.

"Workers of Aburaya," she began. "As you know there will be a tournament held here in ground of Aburaya in a fortnight. The tournament is a five on each side magical fight. As you know, I gathered all of you here to find whom amongst all of you would fight for Aburaya's side."

A great silence commanded the hall. No one stirred let alone speak. Everyone was scared out of their wits in facing the High Council's five. They would be the greatest and strongest deities and gods. When all of a sudden a tall figure crept up the stage.

"I will do it."

It was Haku. His face was set in determined lines and his left hand held a long sword – a dragon carved on its hilt and sheath. Everyone began to whisper. One by one, three more workers climbed on stage. Kamaji was one. A tall and broad alongside a skinny and wiry man was the others. Everyone began to whisper even louder. No one wanted to be the last on stage.

"Well, I can do it if no one else would."

The feminine voice at the back of the hall floated over the din. Every single pair of eyes stared straight towards her. Airun stared blankly back at the onlookers. She smiled and moved forwards. The crowd melted away to the sides leaving a path for her. Yubaba nodded as Airun stepped on stage.

"I still expect you to put Bou to sleep every morning," she hissed under her breath.

Airun grinned as she took her place next to Kamaji. Yubaba continued her speech, providing everyone with the rules and regulations, the prize and the shape of the tournament. All the time, Chihiro watched silently from the balcony above.

------------

Thank you, thank you, and thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter. Okay, I'm glad I could upload this chapter and this story is currently drawing to an end. A few more chapters and its finished. Well, here is a preview for the next chapter…and be warned…the next chapter will be the longest one yet.

---------

**Chapter 6: Frozen Time**

_Aburaya lost twice and only won once. The tension was high…_

_The spear rotated inside her chest. Blood gushed through the wound…_

_Haku finally managed to pull out his sword but it was too late…_


End file.
